Falling For You
by KeiranEmrys
Summary: Harry and Draco Have a moment after a quidditch match. slash. rated for language.


**Summary**: A moment between Draco and Harry on the pitch. Slash h/d.

**Author's Notes**: hmmm….not much to say about this one…except that I hope you like it, and also I'm pretty sure it's a one-shot, at least for now….

'…' thoughts

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**Falling For You**

Harry's Pov

It was the day of The Quidditch Match (yes, I've put that day in capital letters). The Match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Our team, of course, won. But we had won against Slytherin so many times; I didn't really feel very victorious. It was just another game. That's all it was. Whenever I played against Malfoy, that's how I felt. It wasn't about the points or even the game when I played against him. It was just pure competition between two flyers trying to catch a little golden ball.

He is a graceful flyer. I've come to notice that. Not at all like me; daring and reckless. No, I think that even if his dad _hadn't_ gotten those brooms back in second year he _still _would've made it on the team for pure talent. Every match he showed that talent to its fullest extent. And that day was no exception. He flew with such grace, only a Malfoy could master it. It was like he and his broom were one. I think he would've caught the snitch first if that bludger hadn't gone in front of him. Slytherin would've won. It would be rather disappointing if Gryffindor lost, but at least it would be refreshing.

After the game ended, I headed off for the locker rooms to take a long, hot shower. When I was done I used a quick drying spell (Pantene really does make your hair soft doesn't it?) and got dressed. As I was walking back to the castle I saw something green hovering over the pitch. 'Wait,' I thought, 'I recognize that blond hair. But why is he still out here? It's fucking freezing and almost curfew!' I hopped onto my Quicksilver (my old broom having been damaged in an unfortunate smelting accident) and glided over to him.

"Hey, Malfoy, what are you still doing out here?" Draco- I mean Malfoy…Malfoy dammit! Oh fine…Draco didn't look up but replied in a deadpan voice. "You guys won again…"

I looked at him with a Thanks-For-Pointing-Out-The-Obvious look. "Yeh, but you would be used to that now sooo…why ya out here?" he sent me a half-hearted glare and continued. "You don't understand Harry. All my life at Hogwarts I've been trying to beat you at something. Just one thing and that'll please my father. You know what he'll do to me over Christmas break once he finds out you beat me, yet again, Potter! _Huh, do you?_ No, that's right, you don't! Well, I guess a safe guess would be a good beating, or maybe a night or few in the dungeons! Oh, don't look so surprised! You know what my father_ is_, you know what he _does_! It might seem to everyone that I live like a spoiled prince. Well newsflash bitches! I get punished! Probably more that any other godforsaken kid on this planet! Guess you could say my life's a bit like yours, Potter. Except for the whole manual labour thing; we have house elves for that."

"God, even when you're talking about your fucking awful life you still manage to be an arrogant bastard."

"Oh I'm an arrogant bastard, huh?"

"Arrogant, but beautiful." I honestly hadn't meant to say that. 'Cue the awkward silence.' Was the only thought running through my head.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, yeah. I've watched you lately. Especially when you're flying. You're so graceful on a broomstick. Not like me. I have no poise, only determination." He was giving me a funny look then. Something about that look made me want to shift-ahem- myself on my-cough- broomstick. I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't describe. Whatever it was, it was lost quicker than a snitch in a blizzard.

"So potter, are you up for a bit more flying? Or are you too scared of losing?"

"You wish. Ok let's fly." And fly we did. Turns out draaco had a spare snitch that he sued to practice Quidditch with, so we played a bit of seeker vs. seeker. He actually caught it a few times. It was close to 1 am when we toughed back down. We walked back up to the castle in silence, but at our parting of the ways I broke that silence. "So Draco," He gave me an expectant look, almost hopeful, almost.

"We…I mean-erm, that was fun…er, see you."

I turned to leave, but he caught my arm and turned me around. His lips came crashing onto mine and all coherent thought was lost. Except for one word, hot. That's how it felt, was hot. Not at all like the kiss with Cho, which was wet and awkward. This had passion in it and it felt perfect. But all good things must come to an end and Draco pulled back with a small smile on his face. He truly was beautiful.

"We should do it again sometime, Harry. See you tomorrow." I a flash of blond he went down the stairs leading towards the dungeons, leaving me alone in the hall, in the early morning. Finally out of my stupor I gave a bewildered look towards the dungeons and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

In front of the fat lady I was hit with an idea, "I'm falling for you" I whispered to myself as I headed for the dormitory. 'Ha! Imagine that! Me, Harry Potter falling for Draco Malfoy! Oh god, what will Ron think!'

**FIN

* * *

**

**Sage: Hey! Omg I would love reviews! Nad im sure Draco would like your sympathies on his life story as well..naw just kiddin!**

**Draco: What do you mean kidding! You don't know what its like!goes off and cries in the corner**

**Sage: sigh here he goes again…but im sure your reviews will make him feel all the better! ) love you all! **


End file.
